


Heart of Glass

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Akaashi is falling hard, but Bokuto's not there to catch him.





	

_"Does it hurt, Kenma?"_

_"Yes. Not at first, though. It's like a disease. You never know it's there until you start to ache. But somehow you keep fighting, until the bough breaks and you're gone."_

 

Akaashi sipped his tea, reflecting on what his best friend had said. Some good it did him to keep fighting. Kenma was now in the hospital with acute leukemia. Akaashi watched Bokuto laugh with Kuroo and felt the familiar burning of tears. Bokuto grinned and came toward Akaashi. 

"Akaashi, want to come to the cafe with us?" 

 _Breathe, Akaashi, breathe. Breathe, Akaashi, breathe._ It went through his head like a mantra. Sharp shards were cutting his heart up, but he smiled fakely anyway.

"No, Bokuto. It's fine." 

He got up and felt the sand sink in between his toes. 

"Akaashi. Are you okay?" 

_Lungs are pushing air, but I still can't breathe._

"Bokuto, I'm always fine." 

Akaashi walked away, his heart cracking into pieces. Pieces of glass. He was going to self-destruct. He and his heart of glass. 

 

**& & &**

"Kenma, he doesn't even visit you." 

The small boy looked up at Akaashi. His bones peeked through his skin and bruises littered his body. 

"He's going to come one day, right?" 

Akaashi felt another piece of his heart break off. Kenma closed his eyes, and after a while opened them again. 

"Can you sing to me, Akaashi?" 

"Of course, Kenma."  
  


  
_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go._   
_When all those shadows almost killed your light._   
_I remember you said don't leave me here alone._   
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_   


 

  
_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._   
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._   
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_   


 

Akaashi's voice broke on the last part, and Kenma flatlined. Nurses rushed in. People in white, people in blue. Akaashi was frozen. Kenma had known. That was why he requested the song. Kenma had known. Akaashi walked stiffly out of the room. He wasn't there. Kenma was gone. He felt the familiar rush of tears and let the torrent come. He was still crying when he got to the practice match. 

 

Kuroo looked at his tear-stained face. 

 

"He's gone, isn't he."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Akaashi closed his eyes, but he was still there. 

 

"What the hell do you think?" 

 

The venom in his voice surprised all of them, and Bokuto stepped forward.

 

"Akaashi-"

 

"He waited for you. Every day he asked me if you would visit."

 

Kuroo paled.

 

"Akaashi-" 

 

"You let him die. It's all your fault." 

 

Then Akaashi ran. He ran out the doors and across the campus. He ran past the other team members and out into the street. He heard them shout. 

 

**"AKAASHI!"**

 

Bright lights came toward him. He was going to self-destruct. He and his glass heart. He and his glass heart.

 

 

Akaashi self-destructed.

 

 

Akaashi   _shattered._  


 


End file.
